


Do You Believe, Darling?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bilbo shares a special bow with Thorin.





	Do You Believe, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Thorin scowls despite the soothing drag of comb through her hair. Bilbo works slowly, carefully. He is unbothered with lateness when it comes to Shire parties. Everyone already has something else to gossip about besides him being late. 

“My mother wore this bow during her travels,” he murmurs. “She always swore it kept her safe and brought good luck.” 

“Did it?”

The comb slows its drag. His hum is patient as he works on a tangle. 

“My mother believed it which meant it worked. I believed it.” 

She listens to the quiet clink of beads in his hair. 

She believes.


End file.
